


Artificial Love

by Akichin



Series: TsukkiKage week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU!Sci-Fi, Day 1, Kageyama is an android, M/M, Not a happy-ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Tsukishima is a human, TsukkiKage Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is a synthetic, now a "criminal experiment" for the government; he needs to escape from the police and he asks help to Tsukishima Kei, his human teammate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't know if some of you played the videogame series Fallout; anyway, in this fanfic the idea of androids is similar to the game - in fact, I decided to call them "synthetics."  
> It's not a complicated fanfic, I didn't have so much time, but I wanted to participate to the week..so...  
> Happy Tsukkikage week!

 

Kageyama is a synthetic, he was born in a Laboratory in Tokyo and after, he was sent to Miyagi to prove that androids and humans aren't different.  
His _"father"_ , known as one of the most brilliant scientist of Japan, sent him e-mails weekly to see how his _project_ was going on.  
In the first years, Tobio acted like a simple middle school's student, he was interested in ordinal things like sport, music and food; there were problems too, of course, but he understood that human's life wasn't always so simple and his replies to his father were usually very detailed: he explained to him how he was interacting with others, how his senpai treated him and – obliviously, his new, enormous love for volleyball.  
But, after those calm years, the government declared that all the synthetics were dangerous for the society and their creators were obliged to retire them, otherwise, the androids were destined to be destroyed by the police.  
Now, Kageyama Tobio is called a " _criminal experiment_ ", he's free, but he lost contacts with his father; he knows he can't hide forever and, meanwhile his schoolmates don't know anything about his nature, Tobio is confused because he doesn't know if he can trust them or not.  
The law is clear: no one can fight the government, no one can hide synthetics in their home and if the police discover them, humans have to be punished too.  
Though Kageyama knows the law very well, he doesn't know why he asks help to Tsukishima Kei, among all the people.  
Tsukishima Kei is his arch-enemy, but he's intelligent, brilliant and he can find solutions after few minutes.  
Kageyama hates him when they play together, but he doesn't know any other boy than Kei that's perfect for this situation.  
So he tells him his full story and Kei's listening to him as he already knows everything.  
He was sure, Tobio is different from the others through he can be stupid like a simple human.  
His best abilities are play volleyball and scare other schoolmates, but in this case, he is the victim and not the offender.  
"So, you want me to help you, don't you?"  
Kei speaks calmly, he has literally Tobio's life in his hands, but he's not so evil, rather, he's surprised because he's never suspected that Kageyama considers him so trustworthy.  
"Yes, I know that we aren't friends nor-"  
Tsukishima smiles while Tobio can't understand his behaviour, he knows that Kei is a strange human, mostly sarcastic and cynic, but now he seems honest.  
"Why did you not say it sooner? You were in danger for all these days, you are really immature and you need to take care of yourself better."  
Kageyama's looking him, his hands are shaking a little and Kei simply gives him a gentle glance as if he has just understand that he can't speak loud about it.  
"You can come with me."  
"And what about your family?"  
A smirk is on Kei's lips; Kageyama's so silly – he think immediately – because he doesn't know yet that Tsukishima Kei is a man born ready.  
"We can say that you are my boyfriend, my brother is curious, but he won't ask you about your parents."  
He begins to talk and he sees how Kageyama's cheeks are red – that is a funny detail because he's a damn robot and Tsukishima wants to understand how it's possible.  
_Does Tobio feel the same human emotions? Or is he simply a good liar?_  
_"_ And what about you? I mean, do you have to..."  
Kageyama doesn't know how to say it – his father didn't teach him how to love someone and the few things he learnt are that humans kiss each other when they are affectionate and they do other dirty things that he doesn't comprehend.  
"Don't be silly, I would never, and I said _never_ , kiss you, or whatever."  
Kei's direct, he doesn't want too much problems and Tobio understands him though he hated how he's just replied to him.  
"Because I'm a synthetic."  
Kageyama says it out loud, although it's simply one of his thoughts; he doesn't know Kei so well, but he knows that he's right.  
_They are teammates, no more, no less._  
"No, because, as you've already said, we aren't even friends."  
Kei begins to speak, but his throat goes dry as he can't explain what he wants to tell him.  
"I know what the government says about you, but to be honest, I'm not afraid of you. Synthetics were built by humans and this is mean that we're more intelligent than you."  
Kageyama doesn't share completely what Kei has just said; androids aren't independent like their creators, but this doesn't mean that they have not the will to begin a revolt.  
"And you love our world like others of your kind, and I'm sure that you wouldn't hurt someone."  
Kei reads through Kageyama's eyes, he sees his fears and he knows which are his worries.  
He sees in his eyes that he's afraid of being alone again, he want to fight for his own freedom because he's more human than synthetic, though his heart isn't a vivid organ.  
He has friends, _good friends_ , and he's so attached to his life that he arrived to the point to ask Tsukishima's help.  
"How can i pay this debt? I haven't money and my father- I don't know where my father is."  
His voice trembles, he doesn't want to look vulnerable, but Kei – for the first time- doesn't make any petty joke about him.  
"For now, you come with me. We can find your family later."  
It's not a promise, Kei thinks that probably Tobio's father is already dead, but for the sake of the other, he doesn't say it.  


* * *

  
_Several weeks passed before the police caught Kageyama._  
_They found him and Tsukishima in a supermarket near Kei's house._  
_In that moment, Tsukishima could tell them that he didn't know him, but he was too honest to himself and he couldn't leave a person that he loved so much like that._  
_They've never shared a kiss because, though they were so different, they were both embarrassed to reveal their feelings for each other._

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr - @awesomeakimi


End file.
